Five Things Andrian Lazarey Destroyed
by Toriblue
Summary: The lives and crimes of Julia Thorne and Andrian Lazarey


Challenge Fic.

Rating: PG

Pairings: Julia Thorne/Andrian Lazarey (platonic) with Sarkney undertones

Disclaimer: J.J. Abrams and various other corporate entities own the characters. Jennifer Garner, David Anders & Mark Bramhall give them life.

Notes: I originally posted this to alias500 on LiveJournal. Each moment/scene is meant to exist in its own alternate universe. They are independent of each other. If you scroll to the bottom of the page, you'll see what thing is represented by each scene.

"Five Things Andrian Lazarey Destroyed"

1) "A World Without Sin"

"Why are we here?" She never bothers with small talk.

It has begun to wear on him, her refusal to acknowledge that she holds his life in the palm of her hands. If he is to trust her, if he is to continue on this insane course, he needs to see if there is a human being hidden behind those wild eyes.

As she scans the room, perhaps contemplating points of egress, the image of a small blue-eyed boy catches her attention. It takes just a few steps to reach the frame. He watches as her fingers trace the sweet smile.

"He's beautiful." She offers the compliment with a shy sort of sincerity that pulls and tears at the remaining scraps of his soul. She must have finally realized that he brought her back to his home, and that the child displayed in the picture is someone that he loves.

"Thank you. His name is Julian."

2) "That Which Is Sacred In Her"

He held her body firmly as it struggled against knowledge it wasn't prepared for. He destroyed it all...every sample...every file. In kindness, he offered a gentle death to her stolen children. She has never felt so indebted to anyone.

She lays across his chest, attempting to staunch the flow of blood. Years worth of work was obliterated within minutes. They both knew that retaliation was inevitable.

She will be his legacy. She will find his son and offer herself up in pieces. There is no point in wondering which ones he'll choose to keep.

3) "In Sicily"

She had stopped wearing disguises as there was no one left to recognize Sydney Bristow beneath them.

Taking note of the black wig and the scandalous dress, he wonders if she regrets her decision to help him find his son.

She responds before he can pose the question.

"I look good in leather."

4) "Unless You Intend To Use It"

Even he can admit that murdering someone on their wedding day is a bit distasteful.

"At least she'll be able to collect on that insurance claim."

He is not amused. He has to remind himself that defense mechanisms come in all shapes and sizes.

"Perhaps we should kill them both. What a wonderfully tragic ending to their love story." He cocks his gun for emphasis.

5) "When The Monsters Get You"

She is a vision in white. Her hair is pulled back in a simple chignon. She wears no makeup, the veil is enough of an adornment. Together, we wait for the groom to arrive.

"You beckoned daddy?" My son always had a dreadful sense of humor.

I motion for him to follow me. The room is tastefully decorated in cream and gold but his eyes see only her.

"Sydney?" Julian seems a bit shaken as he makes his way to her side. He is obviously overwhelmed by the magnitude of my gift.

#1 "I'm going to show you a world without sin." -- Serenity (Andrian destroyed his son's innocence)

#2 "When a man's life is destroyed or damaged by some wound or privation of soul or body, which is due to other men's actions or negligence, it is not only his sensibility that suffers but also his aspiration toward the good. Therefore there has been sacrilege towards that which is sacred in him"  
-- Simone Weil (Andrian destroyed Sydney's children)

#3 "In Sicily, women are more dangerous than shotguns." -- The Godfather (Andrian destroyed Sydney's chance at normalcy)

#4 "Don't point that finger at me unless you intend to use it." -- The Odd Couple (Andrian destroys an innocent bystander)

#5 "Death is when the monsters get you." -- Stephen King (Andrian destroyed Julia/Sydney) 


End file.
